


Поймал

by Lvilv



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lvilv/pseuds/Lvilv
Summary: Шин Хигаку никогда не думал, что настанет время, когда он будет умолять Оку, чтобы та разрешила ему уйти пораньше из клуба и при этом не обижалась.Главным для него сейчас было смыться из школы до того, как клуб боевых искусств разойдётся по домам.
Relationships: Shin Higaku/Budo Masuta
Kudos: 2





	Поймал

Шин Хигаку никогда не думал, что настанет время, когда он будет умолять Оку, чтобы та разрешила ему уйти пораньше из клуба и при этом не обижалась. После тысячи и одного извинения и поклона заместитель главы оккультного клуба, наконец, покинул клубную комнату. И быстрым шагом направился к выходу из школы. Главным для него сейчас было смыться из школы до того, как клуб боевых искусств разойдётся по домам. Быстро переобувшись и надев куртку, всё-таки уже давно, как наступила зима, и ходить без куртки было бы полнейшим безумием, вышел через главный вход школы, но, увидев уже хорошо знакомого человека, стоявшего за выходом с территории школы, тут же забежал обратно и спрятался за ближайшим поворотом.

«Вот же, специально встал так, чтобы его было не видно отсюда», — размышлял Хигаку, наблюдая из-за угла за входом и готовясь сорваться с места, если вдруг его всё-таки заметили, но этого не произошло, Шин выдохнул. — «Вроде, не заметил. А теперь нужно придумать, как пройти мимо него».

Попытаться убежать было абсолютно бессмысленно, потому что его бы точно догнали, а если ждать, то можно просидеть в школе до завтрашнего утра, это он уже знает по предыдущим попыткам, что не очень радовало, учитывая, что завтра уже выходной. Вот сдалось этому Масуте в мороз стоять на улице, когда все спешат домой, чтобы залезть под котацу, смотреть, как за окном падают лёгкие белоснежные снежинки, пить только приготовленный чай и греть замёрзшие на морозе руки о горячую кружку, от которой в воздух поднимается еле заметный белый пар. Шин завидовал этим людям, ведь им не нужно было сбежать от главы клуба боевых искусств, что в принципе было не реально, но и сдаваться даже не попытавшись Хигаку не собирался.

В теории он мог бы попробовать перелезть через ограждение школы и это был не самый плохой вариант, по крайней мере, он нравился Шину больше, чем попытаться отвлечь Будо и незаметно пробежать мимо.

Вот что ему надо от какого-то там заместителя главы оккультного клуба? Для большинства в этой школе, он просто очередной ненормальный грезящий мечтами о встрече с какой-то паранормальщиной. Но не для главы клуба боевых искусств, который не брезгает разыскивать Хигаку каждый перерыв, что бы что-то ему рассказать или обсудить результаты недавнего теста. Первое время Шин думал, что Будо просто хочет поиздеваться над ним, как это делали его одноклассники в младшей школе. Правда, они просто прятали его учебники и портфель или складывали в тот же портфель каких-нибудь дохлых цикад, которых было очень неприятно наблюдать рядом с едой, которую каждый день мама готовила для своего любимого сыночка. Но Хигаку не хотел верить, что Масута таскается за ним повсюду, чтобы потом сделать какую-нибудь гадость, это было бы не похоже на него, да и не мог так поступить один из лучших учеников школы, хотя, кто знает.

Шин решив, что выходить через главный вход в здание, будет полнейшим безумием, направился к запасному выходу и уже через несколько минут был около заветной границы, разделяющей территорию школы с остальным миром. Несколько раз пожалев, что не уделял достаточное время урокам физической культуры, собрав все силы что у него были Хигаку кое-как забрался на ограждение, а это было весьма трудно сделать в куртке и со школьной сумкой. И вот остался один шаг, а точнее прыжок до свободы, но тут что-то пошло не так: нога стала скользить из-за льда, и Шин уже было подумал, что как минимум сломанная нога или рука ему обеспечены, так как за оградой не было ни снега, ни земли и на мягкое приземление можно было не рассчитывать, но его поймали в полёте и поставили на землю.

-Поймал, — сказал человек, стоявший перед Хигаку.

-Лучше бы я что-то сломал, — недовольно пробурчал Шин.

-Что? — удивлённо спросил собеседник, не до конца расслышав сказанное.

-Да так, ничего, — махнул рукой заместитель главы оккультного клуба. — Ну, я, пожалуй, пойду.

-Нет, — попытка Шина сбежать провалилась с треском: Будо схватил его за руку и, притянув к себе, обнял.

-Масута, можно поинтересоваться, — Хигаку сделал небольшую паузу и продолжил явно недовольным голосом, — что ты делаешь?

-Ничего, — улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба, сказал глава клуба боевых искусств.

-Тогда отпусти меня, — потребовал Шин, пытаясь выбраться из объятий.

-Нет, — и снова эта улыбка.

-Почему? — возмущённым тоном спросил Хигаку. Не то, что бы ему было неприятно вот так стоять, но зная Будо, они могли простоять так ещё полчаса, а то и час, как это было в прошлый раз, поэтому надо было что-то делать.

-Просто, — Масута прошептал на ухо Шину, от чего последний слегка покраснел и попытался скрыть это, натягивая шарф.

-Нет, ну серьёзно, Масута, что тебе надо? Ты ходишь за мной повсюду, ждёшь после уроков и занятий в клубе и лезешь обниматься! Либо ты мне скажешь, либо я буду ненавидеть тебя всю жизнь, — максимально отчётливо и громко говоря последнее предложение, заявил Хигаку.

-Ладно, я тебя отпущу, — тяжело вздохнул Будо и, сделав паузу, продолжил, — если ты завтра пойдёшь со мной гулять.

-Зачем?

-Просто.

-Ну, ладно, — спуская шарф, ответил Шин. Хотя ему не очень-то хотелось тащиться с кем-то завтра куда-либо. Лучше было бы посидеть в тёплом доме, а не идти на холодную улицу, но видимо придётся.

-Тогда до завтра, встретимся здесь, — Будо отпустил Шина и сделал несколько шагов по направлению к своему дому. — Подожди, — Масута обернулся, подошёл к Хигаку и, притянув за руку к себе, накрыл его губы своими.

Разошлись они через несколько минут после возмущённых криков Шина о том, как он ненавидит Будо и вообще ни куда с ним не пойдёт, на что Масута мог только улыбаться, ведь он знал, что Хигаку точно придёт. Правда в результате того, что он не сдержался, пострадала щека, которая сейчас была красной из-за пощёчины, но в какой-то степени его можно было назвать сейчас счастливым.


End file.
